Sonic Kindergarten
by ChibiKnuckleHead
Summary: Yeah, I did it again, because I couldn't handle all of the OCs in the other one. Also, this one is much more simple, and is aimed for a younger audience (like kindergarten ficsshowswhatever usually are).
1. Sonic's First Days

I don't own anyone, apart from Sonic's "parents", Tiger, and Mrs Fox. Sonic, Knuckles, Ivo, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Tails, and Cosmo are all Sega's.  
Light and Kira belong to I'mSonicCrazy.

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm day. The sun was shining, and the sky was perfectly clear; not a cloud in sight.

In a small yellow house with a red roof and door, or, more precisely, in the living room of the house, a young hedgehog was drawing.

There were crayons scattered around everywhere.

The little hedgehog was drawing the sun on a blue piece of paper.

The hedgehog was royal blue in colour, with big emerald green eyes. His muzzle and chubby stomach were tan, as were his arms and the innards of his ears. He had six small spikes sloping from the back of his head, and two on his back. He wore bleach white gloves and socks, and he was very fuzzy all over.

"Sonic," called a female voice.

The hedgehog looked up, his large green eyes blinking.

"You've got mail!" the voice said brightly.

The voice was owned by the hedgehog's mother. She was a pink hedgehog, with beady blue eyes, a tan fluffy muzzle and stomach, and with her long spikes curved and curly rather than spiky. She had a rather large nose, and she had small claws on her bare feet. She wore a pink dress and a yellow apron around her waist, along with white gloves.

She walked into the room, envelope clutched in her hand.

"Really?" Sonic asked excitedly, wagging his stubby little tail. His voice was somewhat high-pitched and loud, with a slight accent to it. "For me?"

"It has your name on it," said another, deep voice.

It was owned by his father. He was dark blue in colour, with almost black spiky quills. He had a brown muzzle and stomach. He, like his wife, had a large nose, and short claws, as well as beady eyes. But his were green, not blue. He had fuzzy fur all over, and he also had a somewhat goofy look about him.

"Wow!" Sonic said, snatching the envelope from his mother and tearing it open.

There was a card inside, which was strange.

It wasn't Christmas, and it definitely wasn't his birthday…

He held it up.

"What does it say?"

"It says 'Guess who's invited to Mrs Fox's kindergarten class at Emerald School?'"

Sonic opened the card, to be greeted with…

"Me!" he exclaimed. "I'm invited! Can I go mom?"

"Yes Sonic," said his mother, chuckling. "It's time to go to school."

"Right now?"

"No, tomorrow," said his father. "After one more sleep."

Sonic beamed.

That evening, in his little bedroom, Sonic was rummaging through his drawers, throwing gloves, socks and shoes around everywhere.

"Nope, no good… nope, no good…" was what he kept on muttering.

His parents walked into the room.

"Sonic," his mother chuckled, barely dodging a flying green pair of socks. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find something cool to wear for my first day of school!" he said.

"How about… something special?"

"Yeah!"

"How about… these?" she pulled a pair of mittens with blue straps around the wrist, white socks, and bright blue shoes from behind her back. "I made these for you."

"Wow!" Sonic said happily. "Brand new notebook, brand new pencils, brand new bag, and brand new clothes!" he looked at all of his new equipment on his bed.

He hugged his mother. "They're perfect! Thanks mom!"

His father chuckled, and ruffled Sonic's head fur. "And tomorrow is a brand new day," he said. "It's getting late. You'd better go to bed, you don't want to be sleeping through your first day of school."

Sonic laughed and dived under the covers, knocking everything off his bed.

His father shoved all of the spilt items aside.

"Night mom and dad!" Sonic chirped.

"Good night, Sonic," the parents said in unison, as they clicked off the light and left the room.

Sonic settled down and closed his eyes to sleep.

Two seconds later, he opened his eyes and bolted upright.

"Is it tomorrow yet?"

He could hear his father chuckle. "Sonic…"

Sonic laughed and lay back down.

He opened his eyes again, whispering into his pillow.

"I wonder what it's going to be like… I can't wait!"

And he finally settled to sleep… for real this time.

The next morning, Sonic was ready and dressed early, and he was staring out of the window, his tail wagging excitedly.

His parents walked into the room.

His father chuckled.

"Sonic, staring out of the window isn't going to make the bus come any faster."

There was a loud 'honk honk!' noise, and a large yellow bus parked outside the house.

"It's here! Its here! YAY!" Sonic waved his arms around, snatching up his orange backpack and scurrying towards the door.

He gave his parents a quick hug. "Bye mom, bye dad!"

"Bye Sonic," they said in unison.

Sonic ran out of the door, but skidded to a halt when he realised something.

He frowned, and turned back to his mother, who had followed him out.

"What's wrong, Sonic?"

"Mom, I won't know anyone."

"Of course you will," his mother smiled. "Amy's going."

For a split second, Sonic's ears perked up and he smiled, until he realised whose name had been said. His bright expression soon faded.

"Ugh! Amy!" he whined.

Amy was a hedgehog with a bit of a crush on him.

It didn't matter, he was going to school!

He blinked up at the huge yellow bus with its vast doors.

This was the moment…

The door slid open.

A red rabbit sat in the driver's seat.

He was a red-orange colour with dark blue striped on his head, back, arms, and legs. His inner ears, patches around his eyes, stomach, hands, and feet were all a sand colour, and his muzzle was white. He had a tuft of hair on his head and warm yellow eyes. He had large buck teeth. He was clutching the steering wheel, smiling down at Sonic.

"Hello Sonic!" he said. His voice was quite comical, as if he had come from a cartoon. "My name's Tiger! All aboard for Emerald School!"

Sonic beamed, scrambling onto the bus, where he was greeted by chatter from the other kids.

"Hi Tiger," he said, waving, as the doors shut behind him.

He looked at the other kids.

On one side, in the front seat was a human boy.

He had quite pale skin with large, rosy cheeks. He had a large unkempt mop of ginger hair on his head, with grey goggles sat neatly on top. He wore a shirt and tie, with a snazzy red jacket, black trousers and shoes. His big sapphire eyes were half closed and uninterested.

In the other front seats were two almost identical hedgehogs.

The first one was a pitch black colour, with a yellow muzzle and inner ears. He had six small spikes on his head, two sloped like Sonic's, and two stuck upwards on each side of his head. All were streaked with red, as were his arms and legs. He had red markings at the corners of his ruby eyes, and he had a white tuft of fur on his chest. He wore fingerless white gloves, and blue and white sneakers.

The other looked exactly the same. He had the same structure, and quill style. But he was white in colour with blue streaks instead of red. His eyes were still red, though. He also wore fingerless white gloves, and he had a black tuft of fur on his chest. He also wore green and white sneakers.

A few of the other kids nervously poked their heads around their seats to see the new kid on the bus.

"Hey Sonic!" called a loud shrill girls' voice.

Sonic's ears flattened. "Hi Amy…"

"Come and sit with me, Sonic!" she called excitedly.

Sonic sighed as he made his way to the back of the bus, towards the voice.

As he walked there, he passed the next rows of seats.

There sat a bat. She had a white face, but an orange muzzle, and inner ears, let alone the rest of her body. She had large bat-ears, and a curvy figure. She wore a baby blue dress with white frills on the collar and around her waist, pink gloves and socks, and boots.. Her purple wings were folded behind her. She had aqua eyes and a small black nose. She frowned at Sonic.

On the other side was a rabbit. She was cream coloured with an orange stripe on her head. The tips of her large, floppy ears were orange too, as were the patched around her large brown eyes. She wore a purple dress with puffy sleeves, and she had her legs splayed out. She also wore white gloves and pink shoes. She looked up at Sonic nervously as he passed.

On the next row was a plant-girl.

She had flesh colour skin on her face, hands, and legs, and had a green 'fringe' and quills that brushed her shoulders. She had soft, sky blue eyes. She wore long-sleeved orange shirt, with a blue skirt and red shoes. She had two yellow rings on her head, and from them came a baby bud, from each one. There was a large ruby orb on her shirt.

On the next row was a two-tailed fox.

He was a yellow-orange in colour, with a white muzzle, inner ears, and stomach. He had blue eyes and bangs. He had two busy tails, both yellow-orange with white tips. He wore white gloves with blue bracelets on his wrists, as well as white socks and blue anklets, and cream coloured shoes with two blue strips on each.

On the other side was a hedgehog.

She was a pale pink in colour with a pale tan muzzle, inner ears and arms. She had long bangs, and quills that passed her shoulders. She wore a red jacket on top of her yellow dress, she wore no gloves, but white socks, and pink shoes with the Japanese symbol for 'star' on it. She blinked her sky blue eyes at Sonic. Her ears twitched and her tail wagged.

Next to her was an echidna. He was smaller than all of the other kids, even the little rabbit. He was red coloured, with pale tan muzzle, and a white loop on his chest. He had long bangs and large amethyst eyes. His hands were huge, and covered with white boxing gloves, with spikes sticking out of them. He also wore blue socks and red shoes with golden buttons on the side.

He was trying to hide himself with a book.

"Hello!" the pink hedgehog said cheerily. She had a very slight Japanese accent.

"Hi!" Sonic said, his voice slightly rising in pitch.

He finally made it to Amy's seat.

She was bigger than the rest of the kids, even the human box, and podgier.

She was pink in colour, with a pink-tan muzzle, inner eats, stomach, and arms. She had bangs, and wore a magenta ribbon on top of her head. She also wore a magenta dress, and she had large jade green eyes. She whacked her tail against her seat happily.

Sonic reluctantly sat next to her and stared sadly out of the window.

After a while, Amy stood up on her seat, wagging her tail happily, almost crushing Sonic as she pressed her hands against the window.

"I see it! I see it! There's Emerald School!" she sang.

"Alright! Yahoo!" the two-tailed fox cried happily, waving his arms in the air.

Sonic frowned, until they passed a load of trees, and he saw a large pink building with a white bell tower, with a bell, and green doors, and a large playground.

He smiled.

Soon the bus stopped, and the youngsters clambered out, rushing towards the building, where they were greeted by a red fox.

She was a red-orange colour with a white muzzle and inner ears. Her ears were pointed, and she had fiery bangs. She had warm brown eyes. She wore a green jumper on top of her purple dress, and she also wore high-heeled red shoes. She wore no gloves, revealing her white hands.

"Hello everyone," said warmly, with her kind voice.

"Hello!" the kids chorused.

"We're going to have so much fun," said the fox.

After admiring the outside of the building, they all rushed in to admire the inside.

As Sonic walked through the classroom, he could hear the other kids complimenting the room, and greeting each other.

"Wow…" he said, fazed by this whole new world.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mrs Fox, your teacher," said the red fox.

Sonic scurried over to her and looked up.

"I think we'll get along much better if we play my special welcome song."

Everyone looked at her as she said this.

"Hurry scurry, children. Circle, triangle, square, find a shape to sit on." Mrs Fox said.

Everyone ran to find a shape.

Sonic frowned and looked around, only to find he was already standing on a yellow circle.

He didn't sit down, however, until everyone else had, and Mrs Fox had burst into song, playing on her large oak brown piano.

"Gather around, and sit right down  
It doesn't matter who you're next to,"

The small rabbit and the two-tailed fox looked at each other, smiling.

"We're a lot the same, but with different names  
And there's so many things that we're gonna do!"

The kids all began to look at each other.

"You might be feeling a little bit shy,  
But we all feel that way sometimes!"

The echidna blushed slightly, and he tilted his head curiously.

"It's a new adventure  
It's a brand new day!  
Anything can happen  
When we laugh and we play  
Welcome to this brand new day!"

She began to play a solo, giving the kids a chance to introduce themselves.

"Sonic!" Sonic put his hand up a smiled.

"Shadow!" said the black and red hedgehog. He had a somewhat deep voice.

"Knuckles…" the echidna had a quiet voice, and he blushed, making the two girls next to him giggle.

"Kira!" the pink hedgehog waved.

"Ivo!" the human said with his somewhat husky voice.

"Rouge!" said the somewhat French-sounding bat.

"Light!" said the white and blue hedgehog. He sounded like the black hedgehog, but slightly higher.

"Amy!" Amy cried.

"Tails!" the two-tailed fox said, he had a high voice.

"Cream!" Cried the rabbit, she had a very high and playful voice.

"Um… Cosmo!" the plant girl beamed. She sounded very high-pitched and giggly.

"Anything can happen  
Welcome to this brand new day!"

Mrs Fox put her arms around Sonic and Ivo, smiling.

"I'm sure you'll be the best of friends."

Sonic smiled, but Ivo glared.

Later on, the class was brimming with activity.

Everyone was playing, or drawing, or something.

Sonic scrambled onto a seat, in between Ivo and Kira.

"Those are nice crayons, Kira," he said, gesturing towards the crayons scattered on the desk.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly. "You can borrow them if you'd like."

"I've got some new crayons too!" Sonic pulled a box of crayons from his bag. "We can all share!" he laid the crayons on the desk.

Ivo was drawing a very accurate drawing of the school.

Mrs Fox looked over and smiled. "How very precise, well done Ivo!"

Ivo smiled smugly as she left.

Sonic looked over and grinned.

"I'm going to draw Emerald School too!" he said, beginning to draw.

Ivo glared at him, his dull blue eyes piercing into Sonic's side.

"You know, Sonic, nobody wears mittens on the first day of school."

Sonic looked at him, before his ears flattened.

For the rest of the day, Sonic moped.

Even when he got ready for bed, he was still hurt by Ivo's comment.

"Teeth brushed dear?" his mother asked, sitting on his bed with a book on her lap.

"Yeah…" he said dryly, crawling under the covers and hugging his pillow.

"Want a story?"

"No…"

"Sonic… is something bothering you?"

Sonic sighed, his once sparkling green eyes now dull and lifeless.

"Nobody wears mittens on the first day of school, mom…"

"Oh, don't worry honey. I've got something special for you tomorrow," she walked over to his drawers and took out a snazzy red jacket.

"Perfect!" Sonic bolted upright and smiled, his eyes shimmering once again. "Just like Ivo's!"

The next day, Sonic immediately rushed to a mirror in the cubby room and admire himself with his red jacket, white gloves, and plain red sneakers

He began to pose.

"Hello Sonic, you look nice. Want to play?" Kira said, walking over to him.

Sonic only listened to the first part of her sentence, ignoring her proposal to play.

"Thanks," he said. "Where's Ivo?"

Suddenly, Ivo run past, along with Shadow and Light.

"Hey, Ivo!" Sonic chased, and Kira followed too.

They all ran into the classroom.

"Ivo!" Sonic called.

Ivo, who was now wearing a loose green t-shirt with white rims and yellow dots on the pocket, navy blue shorts with white stripes on them, white socks and blue sneakers, sighed and shook his head.

"Sonic, no one wears party clothes on the second day of school."

Sonic let out a soft moan, his ears flattened.

Kira tilted her head and frowned.

Sonic dragged his bag off the bus and walked to his mother.

"Hi honey, how was school?" she asked.

Sonic sighed. "I'm never going back…" with that, he threw his bag against the fence.

"Why not?"

"No one wears party clothes on the second day of school."

"How about tomorrow you wear something in-between, just like everyone else?"

Sonic smiled.

The next day came quickly.

Everyone was on the playground, playing.

Cream hummed as she swung on the swings.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy called in a flirty way.

Sonic's eyelids drooped. "Amy…" he growled.

Amy burst into giggles, sitting in the sandbox.

Sonic shook his head, and turned around to see the small red echidna, clutching a purple ball, blinking up at him.

"Hi Knuckles!"

The echidna didn't reply; which was pretty natural for him, he had hardly spoken at all to anyone.

Kira walked over.

"Hi Kira, how do you like my lucky clothes?" Sonic asked, gesturing towards his white gloves, and socks, with red sneakers with white laces and a gold star on each side.

"I think I've seen it somewhere before…" she said, tilted her head towards Ivo, who was wearing the same thing!

Apart from, or course, he wore a loose white t-shirt and grey trousers, but male furries don't need that sort of clothing anyway.

"Wow!" Sonic scurried over to Ivo, who was bouncing a green and yellow ball with an orange star on it. "You're wearing the same clothes I am!"

"No," Ivo said bitterly. "You're wearing the same clothes I am!" and he strode off, leaving the ball rolling at a now miserable Sonic's feet.

"Head's up!"

Sonic turned around.

Shadow kicked a football, which was heading straight for Kira, who was oblivious to this, as she was busy playing with a ball.

"Kira, look out!" Sonic rushed to her rescue. "I got it! I got it!" he cried, holding his hands up.

"No!" said Ivo's voice, as he knocked Sonic aside. "I got it!" and he caught it.

"Great catch, Ivo!" said Shadow. "Throw it to me!"

"No!" Light argued. "Throw it to me!"

Ivo smirked and threw it, running off.

Kira helped Sonic up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Sonic said miserably.

"Ugh! That Ivo!" Kira growled in disgust. "He's such a show-off, and he thinks he knows everything!"

"Yeah!" Sonic said, realisation washing over him.

"Want to come over to my house after school?"

"Sure! Wanna play tag?"

"Ok! You're it!" she poked him and ran off, laughing.

Sonic chased her and laughed.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Just a note that this is aimed at the younger audience, which explains the simplicity of it, but older people are allowed to read too (of course). P


	2. International Food Day

Again, I own the teachers, and the parents, but none of the kids.  
To everyone who wants their characters inserted: As you all probably already know, I can't handle too many characters at once. So what I decided to do, was just keep to the ones I have for now, so I can get used to it, and then maybe add another character later, and do it very gradually. I hope you don't mind. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

It was another beautiful morning.

In Emerald Town, there was a blue house with a red roof.

It was a Japanese styled house.

Sliding doors opened, and a grey cat walked into a room. She had pointed ears, a fuzzy head, and a cream coloured muzzle and dark brown eyes, and three black striped on her head. She had a long tail, and wore a purple and green kimono. Her ears twitched slightly, as she shuffled over to the pink bed and shook the small lump.

"Good morning, my little Cherry Blossom, it's a brand new day," she said warmly.

The small pink hedgehog emerged from under the covers and yawned and stretched.

She smiled, still half-asleep.

"Good morning, Mama," she said, slipping out of bed, as her 'mother' left the room.

Kira looked out of the window, absent minded, wondering about the day ahead of her.

It was her fourth day of school.

"What shall I do today?" she asked herself, then answered her question. "All of my favourite things!"

She was fully awake now, as she bounded to her walk-in wardrobe. "And what shall I wear today? All of my favourite clothes!" she picked up her yellow dress and red jacket, and shut the door.

She emerged seconds later, fully dressed, and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"And where shall I go today? All of my favourite places!"

As she bounded out of her room, she giggled. "And who shall I see today? All of my favourite friends!"

She skipped out of the house to the bus, which was outside.

Her mother followed her, holding a green lunchbox with yellow patterns on it.

"Hi Kira! I saved you a seat!" Sonic waved from inside the bus.

"Thanks Sonic!" she waved back and was about to step onto the bus, when her mother tapped her shoulder.

"Don't forget your lunch."

"What did you make me?"

"All of your favourite foods," Kira's mother giggled, and handed Kira the lunchbox, kissing her on the forehead. "Have a great day."

"I will Mama!" Kira ran onto the bus and sat next to Sonic by the window, she waved at her mother as the bus departed.

They soon reached school.

The students began to walk into the classroom, greeted by Mrs Fox.

"Hello Tails," she said, as he walked in.

"Hi!"

"Hello Cream, Knuckles, and Cosmo."

"Hi!"

"Hello…"

"Hi Mrs Fox!"

"Hello Amy, Ivo, and Rouge." Mrs Fox said to the running students, who ignored her and ran inside.

"Hi Mrs F!" Sonic scurried up to her, making her chuckle.

"Hello Sonic."

"Good morning, Mrs Fox," Kira bowed politely.

"Good morning, Kira." Mrs Fox showed her respect by bowing back.

The two walked inside, and then there was the sound of arguing brothers…

"Shadow and Light, class won't be the same without you!" she called.

"Hi Mrs F!" they called in unison, both holding a kite.

As they ran in, they could be heard arguing. "My kite!" "No, it's my kite!" etc.

The day went fast

After doing some art (in which Amy drew a rather cute picture of Sonic), playing dress up, and having a nap, it was lunch time.

Mrs Fox indicated this by ringing the bell.

"Get out your lunchboxes everyone, its lunch time!"

Everyone got out their lunchboxes and settled down to eat.

Sonic was going to sit on the same table with Shadow and Light, but Amy got there first, knocking him aside.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Sonic!" Kira called, waving at him. "I saved you a seat!"

"Thanks Kira!" he scrambled onto the seat in between her and Ivo.

He excitedly threw open the lid of his lunchbox and examined the contents.

There was yoghurt, grape juice, and sandwiches.

Egg salad.

His ears flattened, and then perked up.

"Who wants to trade!"

This triggered everyone off, all swapping things.

Tails broke his long sandwich in half.

"Who wants half?"

Cosmo raised her hand. "I do! …I kinda forgot my lunch…" she said nervously, as Tails slid her the sandwich. "Thanks!"

"Who wants to trade with me?" Kira asked, wanting to join in.

All of the young furies looked at her and silenced.

Kira frowned, her ears flattened.

"Who wants egg salad!" Sonic said, breaking the silence, making the other kids chatter again.

"Not me," Amy said, grabbing a tube and squeezing it, a yellow substance oozed out. "I have squeeze cheese!" she said happily.

"I have Swiss cheese and lettuce," Rouge said.

Ivo eyed Cream. "Hey Cream, I'll trade you your peanut butter and honey for my cheese and cucumber."

"Sure!"

They traded.

"Hey Sonic, look what I have!" Ivo said, waving his new sandwich in Sonic's face.

"Oh boy! Peanut butter and honey! My favourite! Trade ya!"

"Sure."

They swapped.

"Yum! Double trade egg salad! My favourite!" Ivo said, taking a large bite of his new sandwich.

Everyone was now happily eating, apart from one person…

"Sonic…" Kira said quietly. How come nobody wants to trade with me? It's all of my favourite foods…"

Sonic looked at her, frowning, and spoke with his mouth full. "The thing with your favourite food is that it's nobody else's favourite."

"I don't understand… nothing beats sushi," Kira opened her lunchbox and picked up a piece. "There's a tasty treasure inside every piece."

Shadow winced as he looked at her lunch. "Ick! It's green! It's seaweed!"

"Oh no…" Light sniffed it, and his ears fattened. "Please don't tell me it's raw fish!"

Amy hung over Kira's shoulder and pointed.

"Watch out! It's moving!" she teased.

"Yuck-o-rama!" Cream squeaked, covering hey eyes and bursting into giggles.

"Why can't your mom make you something normal?" Amy asked, rather rudely.

Kira's ears flattened.

Soon, lunch was over. Cream stuffed her apple juice carton back into her lunchbox, and Sonic finished up his sandwich.

"That was the best peanut butter and honey sandwich I ever tasted!" he exclaimed, licking his fingers.

"Ok, it's recess everyone!"

"YAY!" Everyone scurried outside, Mrs Fox was about to follow, but she heard small sobs.

"There's an unhappy sound in my classroom…" she said, walking over to the source of the sound. "Oh, Kira…"

Mrs Fox kneeled down to Kira's level. The small hedgehog was curled up leaning against the wall, sobbing into her knees, which she was hugging.

"What's wrong?" Mrs Fox asked kindly.

Kira sniffed. "Everyone laughed at my lunch…" she looked up, tears streaming from her eyes. "They think I'm weird."

"What did you bring for lunch?" she took the youngster's hand and walked her over to her lunchbox.

Kira lifted the lid off. "All of my favourite foods…"

"Oh, sushi. Don't worry, Kira, I'm sure everyone will have forgotten about it by snack time… tell you what…" Mrs Fox picked up a paper bag from her desk. "I haven't had my lunch yet, so if you don't mind the company, we can have a desk picnic together."

Kira picked up her lunchbox, smiled slightly, and joined Mrs Fox in having lunch.

Mrs Fox was at her piano and singing.

"Snack time, snack time  
Come on everybody, it's snack time  
When your tummy starts to rumble  
You can make a cookie crumble  
At snack time!"

Everyone got out their snacks and began to dig in.

Kira held a black pot and opened it, clutching a small spoon.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Ice cream," Kira replied. "Red bean ice cream," she tilted the pot, so Amy could see the red ice cream.

Amy winced. "Ew! Red bean ice cream is weird!"

"But everyone loves ice cream!"

Mrs Fox had a thoughtful expression on her face.

I must think of a way to help Kira… think… think… think…" she thought to herself. She looked around for inspiration, until her eyes rested on the globe. She smiled and began scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

At the end of the day, Mrs Fox handed an envelope to each of the students.

"Goodbye everyone, remember to give these to your parents."

"Bye Mrs Fox!" the kids chorused as they all leapt onto the bus.

Kira walked out of the classroom last, looking nervously up at Mrs Fox, who handed her the last envelope.

"Don't worry Kira, everything will turn out alright, you'll see."

Kira smiled.

Kira was fiddling with an origami bird as her mother read out the letter.

"Dear parents, tomorrow is International Food Day, everyone must bring something from another country, and the children must try a bite of everything. Happy cooking, signed Mrs Fox…" she smiled. "Oh Kira, we will have to do something extra special!"

Kira gasped and dropped her origami bird. "Extra special cheese burgers!"

"Oh, no, my little Cherry Blossom!" her mother walked into the kitchen. "We will make deluxe sushi for the whole class!"

Kira followed her, crestfallen.

"Don't worry, Cherry Blossom. Everyone will try the sushi, and everyone will love it."

Kira blinked, she had a nagging feeling that that wasn't the case.

"Children, what does International Food Day mean to us?" Mrs Fox asked.

"Try a piece of everything!" the kids cried as they run off to try all the different foods.

Sonic looked around, trying to decide what to eat first.

"I brought coconut crisps, what'd you bring, Kira?" he asked.

"Deluxe… sushi…" she said nervously, holding out the box out to Sonic, who backed away, looking disgusted.

He suddenly sniffed the air.

"Something smells good!"

"Really? You really think so?" Kira's tail wagged.

"Yeah…" Sonic said, his head snapping towards the direction of Knuckles, who was holding a tray with food on it. He was wearing a Mexican hat to match the style of food. "Enchiladas! Hey, Knuckles! Save some for me!" he scurried over.

Kira frowned.

Sonic shoved his way to the front of the queue.

"Be careful…" Knuckles said quietly. "Only have a little piece at a time, Mexican enchiladas are really spicy…"

"I like spicy!" Sonic said, and then he scurried off, at the sight of Rouge, who was serving drinks.

But before Rouge could pour him a drink, he had run over to Tails, who was about to give him some spaghetti and meatballs, before he run off over to Cosmo, who offered him some macaroni, but then he scurried over to Ivo, who was also serving drinks, but before he got any, he had run over to Shadow and Light, who were stuffing their faces with the baked beans they had brought.

"Beans please!" he said.

The two hedgehogs looked into their large pot.

"Uh-oh…" Shadow said. "We kinda…"

"Ate the whole pot. Sorry…" his brother finished.

Sonic's stomach growled, and he rubbed it, groaning.

He scurried over to Cream's last Swiss roll, but then he turned as Amy walked past holding food. "That looks good!"

While he wasn't looking, Knuckles had taken the last Swiss Roll.

"Hey, that's my Swiss Roll!" Sonic moaned. He plodded over to Kira, who was still holding her box of sushi, looking dejected. "How do you like International Food Day?" he asked.

"I don't…" she sighed. "How do you like International Food Day?"

"Hard to tell. I didn't get a chance to try anything!"

"And you did not try my deluxe sushi either! No one did! Not one little piece!"

Their conversation was cut short as everyone run outside to recess, including Sonic.

Mrs Fox walked over to Kira, who stood over her box unhappily.

"I'm sorry Kira… do you want to come outside and play?"

"No thank you…"

"I'll be right outside if you need me…" and Mrs Fox walked outside.

Kira sighed and curled up against the wall. "We should have just made cheese burgers…" she was about to cry, but she heard a small familiar tinkering noise.

Chopsticks!

She scurried over to find Sonic fiddling with the chopsticks, trying to pick up a piece of sushi.

"Sonic?" she asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I didn't get any lunch. I'm so hungry, I'll eat _anything_!"

Kira smiled. "Let me show you how to use chopsticks," she picked up the chopsticks between her fingers, picked up a piece of sushi and popped it into her mouth.

Sonic hesitated, then picked up a piece of sushi with his hand and nibbled on it.

"Yum! This is good! Wow, Kira! You were right! This is really good!" he swallowed and shoved the whole piece in his mouth. "Can we have sushi again tomorrow?"

"Sure," Kira said, beaming.

Mrs Fox, who was watching outside, smiled.

There was always a happy ending.

* * *

I hope you liked it. 


	3. On Tails' Tail

Must I say that I don't own anyone apart from the parents, Mrs Fox, and Tiger? Oh, I also own Miss Giddy.

* * *

Tails was in his room, (which looked as if a bomb had hit it) playing with a yoyo and reading a book on how to make a volcano.

He made exploding noises as he looked at the picture of the volcano.

He threw the yoyo on the floor, and rushed out of his room, book in hand.

He opened the fridge.

"I need baking soda…" he looked around, and grabbed it, knocking over the ketchup.

Then he grabbed some lemons.

"That's it?" he looked back in the fridge, and he beamed. "Ooh! Hot sauce!" he grabbed it, and ran back into his room, or 'lab' as he liked to call it, leaving the fridge open.

He soon finished making the volcano, and he shoved a few jelly babies in there too.

He covered his ears.

And was disappointed when nothing happened.

He sighed angrily.

Then his mother walked into the room.

She was a golden colour with white bangs which were plastered back like a ponytail, and she had a white fluffy muzzle, as well as paws, and at the tip of her large bushy tail. She had soft blue eyes, and she wore an orange dress and a white apron. She had a childlike look about her, and she walked in with her black shoes with white laces.

"It's almost time for school, Miles…"

"Tails."

"Tails. And clean up this mess!"

"Ok…" he sighed as she left.

He opened his wardrobe, and a bunch of toys fell out.

"Uh-oh… it's full…" he smiled. "I know what to do."

He shoved all of his toys under his bed.

"All tidied up!" he called.

"Come down for breakfast!"

Tails run out of the room, oblivious to the fact that his volcano erupted, and the contents went everywhere.

"Tails, what have I said about cleaning up after that silly Mess Fairy?" his mother said, giving him some sandwiches and a glass of milk.

"I know mom…" he smiled, scoffing his sandwiches.

The jar of pickles got his attention.

He grabbed one and dripped it in his milk, watching it turn green.

"Interesting…"

The bus horn honked outside, and Tails ran off.

"Tails, you didn't finish your…" his mother picked up the green substance in the glass. "Milk?" she shook her head at the glass and the big mess where it had been.

Tails walked towards the bus, a shiny object catching his eye.

He picked it up, accidentally knocking the bins over with his tails.

"Wow! A meteorite from outer space!" he said, looking up.

He scurried onto the bus.

He sat next to Sonic, who had a blue box with an island on it on his lap.

"Hey, Sonic, look what I've found!" he showed his friend the red rock.

"Wow! What is it?"

"I think it's a meteorite from outer space!"

"Cool! Mrs Fox will be able to tell if it's real or not."

"What's in the box Sonic?" he asked, just as the bus began to drive off.

Sonic looked around. "Ok, I'll show you, but promise not to tell anyone. It's a surprise for my turn in 'In the Spotlight'."

He opened the box, revealing a collection of pretty shells, on a patch of sand.

"Wow!" Tails gasped.

"I collected them from the beach."

"It's better than a beach!"

Sonic chuckled. "Thanks," and he closed the lid.

Tails' mother picked up the bins Tails had knocked over.

Then she realised her shoelaces were untied.

"That's how accidents happen…"

She bent down to tie them up, and she walked back into the house, oblivious to the fact that she had knocked them down again.

Like mother, like son, eh?

At school, all of the kids were on the carpet, and Mrs Fox greeted them.

"Good morning children."

"Hi Mrs Fox!"

"Tell me all of the exciting things that happened since yesterday."

Everyone waved their hands in the air.

"Amy?" Mrs Fox looked at the hedgehog, who was straining to get attention.

Amy took a deep breath. "My brother had a nose bleed!" she said.

Shadow and Light began to giggle immaturely.

Everyone else made noises of disgust.

"Tails?" Mrs Fox asked.

"I found a meteorite from outer space!" he said, holding it up.

Everyone showed their interest at this.

Tails smiled proudly.

Later on, Tails was reading a book, many other books messily scattered around him.

"Oh dear…" Mrs Fox said, walking over. "It looks like the Mess Fairy followed someone to school today."

"You know about the Mess Fairy?"

"Your mother told me that mess follows you wherever you go."

"That silly Mess Fairy…"

Sonic, who was doing a puzzle with Kira, overheard this.

"Do you know about the Mess Fairy, Kira?"

Kira fitted another piece of the puzzle in. "I've heard of the Tooth Fairy, but not the Mess Fairy…"

"Who's the Mess Fairy?" Shadow and Light asked in unison.

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know, ask Tails."

Shadow and Light looked at each other with a grin.

"Kids, I'd like to introduce you to our new student teacher, Miss Giddy," Mrs Fox stepped aside, revealing a young badger.

She was black with white bangs and muzzle, and arms. She wore a blue dress and a necklace. She had a long bushy tail, with a white stripe going down it. She had soft brown eyes, and wore her long white hair in a ponytail.

"Good morning boys and girls!" she said in a quite annoying high voice.

"Good morning Miss Giddy," the kids chorused.

"She'll be helping with our music class today." Mrs Fox said.

Miss Giddy put on a metronome, and the kids began to play their instruments.

"That's it! One, two, one… no, wait… children!"

The kids began to have their own private conversations, ignoring Miss Giddy.

"I wish music class was over…" Sonic whispered to Kira, who was playing the maracas. "Just wait until you see what I've brought for 'In the Spotlight'!"

"I love surprises!" Kira whispered back.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Light walked over to Tails.

"Tails, who's the Mess Fairy?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, who is he?" Light added.

"I dunno…" Tails said. "But he sure makes a lot of mess," he began to hit the radiator with his drum stick. "Hey, guys! Listen to this!" he began to hit the radiator with the drumstick.

Shadow and Light laughed and began to hit their cymbals against it.

Tails walked off, accidentally knocking a load of papers to the floor.

"Mess Fairy…?" Shadow looked at his brother, who knocked even more papers on the floor, on purpose.

"Mess Fairy!"

They looked at each other with wicked smiles.

After music class, Mrs Fox filled out eleven cups with grape juice… well… ten and a bit.

"Fiddle-sticks, I need more juice," and she walked into the private kitchen to get some more.

Tails was still hitting different things with his drum stick.

Then he began to hit the edge off all the cups, and find that the last one – with less juice, sounded different.

"Interesting!"

When Mrs Fox returned, she was engulfed by music.

Tails was beating the edge of the glasses, with all levels of juice in them.

All of the juice had been poured on the table.

"Well done Tails, you've created a musical instrument."

Tails smiled.

"You've also created a big mess… what do you say we clean up after that silly Mess Fairy?"

"Ok!"

Soon, it was time for painting, and everyone was… painting… funnily enough.

Well… all Tails was doing was creating a big mess… but he was trying to paint…

"What's he doing?" Cream asked in a harsh whisper.

Kira giggled. "Painting."

Sonic, however, wasn't painting; he was getting his shell collection ready for 'In the Spotlight'.

Mrs Fox smiled down at him.

"Oh, Sonic, how wonderful! Everyone will be surprised. Get washed up, and then we'll do 'In the Spotlight'."

"Thanks Mrs F!"

As they walked past, Shadow and Light knocked over a box of toys.

"Mess Fairy!"

The two boys ran over and knocked a puzzle off of a table. "Mess Fairy!"

Then they grabbed blue and green pots of paint, and flicked it at their paper with their brushes.

"Mess Fairy!" they called, laughing.

They splashed green paint on Cream's painting.

"Hey!"

"Mess Fairy did it." Light shrugged.

"Shadow, Light, what's going on here?" Mrs Angel asked.

"The Mess Fairy did it, Mrs F." Shadow said, innocently.

Tails decided to use the two hedgehogs' method in painting; he began to flick the paint.

"Oh no!"

Tails, Shadow, and Light walked over to Sonic, who was the one who had called out.

"It's ruined…" his ears flattened.

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Mrs Fox asked.

Sonic frowned down at his shell collection – which was splattered with blue paint.

"The Mess Fairy strikes again!" Shadow and Light said in unison, nodding their heads.

"Stop blaming the Mess Fairy!" Tails growled.

"You started it!" the two boys said.

Tails' ears flattened.

He looked at his brush, and at the paint on Sonic's collection.

"Mrs Fox…. Sonic… the Mess Fairy didn't do it… I did it… there is no Mess Fairy…"

Sonic was still upset.

"I know what to do," Tails smiled.

After washing the shell collection, Tails handed the box back to Sonic.

"Wow! It's even better than before! Thanks Tails!"

"Your welcome."

"Mrs Fox! I'm ready!" Sonic ran off to do his presentation.

"Yep! This is the new Tails! No more mess!" Tails ran off to see Sonic's 'In the Spotlight'.

What he didn't realise, is that he left the tap running, and the plug in, and the sink overflowed.

Oh well, best intentions, eh Tails?

* * *

I hope you liked it. 


End file.
